Merrill/Dialogue
Merrill and Fenris *'Merrill': Did you step on something sharp, Fenris? *'Fenris': No. *'Merrill': Slam your fingers in a door? *'Fenris': No. *'Merrill': Smack your head on a low beam? *'Fenris': Is there a point to this line of questioning? *'Merrill': Just wondering why you're so cross all the time. *'Fenris': Perhaps it's the inane prodding. *'Fenris': Avert your eyes, witch. *'Merrill': ... *'Fenris': You had a life. You had a family. And you abandoned them to chase after ghosts. *'Fenris': We are nothing alike. Don't even begin to think that we are. *'Fenris': What? Why are you looking at me like that? *'Merrill': You're in love! *'Fenris': I am not! *'Merrill': Every time she/he looks away, you stare at Hawke with those sad puppy eyes. *'Fenris': There are no puppy eyes. *'Merrill': It's all right, you know. Even you can be happy once in a while. It won't kill you. ((if Hawke romanced Fenris)) *'Merrill': Do you regret it? What happened with your sister, I mean. *'Fenris': No. *'Merrill': You're lucky, then. There are so many things I wish I could undo. *'Merrill': I feel sorry for Anders. *'Fenris': You pity him? He's dangerous to himself and everyone around him. *'Merrill': I think he's broken the thing he wanted to save. *'Merrill': Breaking things you love isn't restricted to mages, Fenris. *'Fenris': Sadly true. *'Fenris': Why are you watching me? *'Merrill': You have vallaslin. The same markings that the Dalish have. *'Fenris': Yours are not made of lyrium. *'Merrill': No, they're made of blood. Our blood. That's what vallaslin means: blood writing. It's a mark of adulthood. *'Fenris': Mine were carved into my flesh against my will, in a ritual I remember only for the agony it caused me. *'Merrill': I'm... so sorry. *'Fenris': You said you were sorry about the ritual I endured. Keep your sorrow. *'Merrill': I only meant- *'Fenris': You have all the freedom none of our kind enjoy, and you throw it away. On what? *'Merrill': Our people need to reclaim their heritage. *'Fenris': A heritage of defeat? To what end? *'Merrill': Would you truly turn your back on your own history? There's so much we don't know... *'Fenris': It's not my history. It's simply history. Merrill and Varric *'Merrill': Do you wish you ever lived in Orzammar? *'Varric': Great Ancestors, no! You know what Orzammar is? Its cramped tunnels filled with nug shit and body odor. And every one there thinks he's better than you because his great, great, great grandfather built a water clock or something. *'Merrill': Don't you ever wonder what it'd be like? *'Varric': I have a good imagination. Why should I waste it on that? *'Merrill': Bianca is a very pretty name. *'Varric': I'll tell her you said so, Daisy. *'Merrill': She can't actually hear you can she? *'Varric': Of course she can. What kind of a question is that? *'Merrill': Wait, are we talking about your crossbow or something else now? *'Merrill': Thank you very much for the help earlier Varric. *'Varric': You made it back to the Alienage in one piece then? *'Merrill':I don't know how I wound up in Darktown. There are just too many corners in Kirkwall. *'Varric': Still got that ball of twine? *'Merrill': I left it at my house. Don't worry. I won't get lost while we're following Hawke. *'Varric': Bring it next time, Daisy. Just in case. Merrill and Isabela *'Merrill': How do you do that? *'Isabela': Do what, kitten? *'Merrill': You sort of swagger when you walk. I've been trying but I trip over my own feet when I do it. *'Isabela': You just strut. It's not something you practice. *'Merrill': How do I learn it then? *'Isabela': It comes to you. Usually at night. It's like a lover... or maybe a burglar. Either it ravishes you or runs off with all your jewelry. And you have to run it down and stab it in the heart. And... that metaphor got a bit away from me, didn't it? *'Merrill': I think it did, but it was certainly exciting. Merrill and Anders *'Merrill': I heard Varric say you used to be a Grey Warden. *'Anders': I was. *'Merrill': I met a warden once, back in Fereldan. Duncan, I think his name was. Very odd man. He had a marvelous beard though. I'd never seen one before. I thought a squirrel had grabbed him by the chin. (If the Hero of Ferelden was Dalish) *'Merrill': I heard Varric say you used to be a Grey Warden. *'Anders': I was. *'Merrill': Did you... did you ever meet a Dalish Warden? Mahariel? *'Anders': As a matter of fact, I did. *'Anders': Do you know her/him? *'Merrill': We grew up together. She/He was one of my clan. *'Merrill': I keep hoping to hear some news... *'Anders': I wouldn't get your hopes up. The Hero of Ferelden values privacy rather higly. *'Merrill': Ser Pounce-a-lot... who knighted him? *'Anders': Is that a serious question? *'Merrill': Did he have a little sword, or just his claws? I bet he had a dashing cap with a feather in it! *'Anders': Would you stop making fun of my cat? *'Merrill': Oh... no hat, then? *'Anders': So... when you first did blood magic, it was just an accident, right? You just cut yourself and realised the power. You didn't actually deal with a demon? *'Merrill': Oh no, I did. *'Anders': Why would you do that? *'Merrill': I needed his help. He was really very nice about it. *'Anders': Of course he was! He was using you to get a foothold in a mortal brain. *'Merrill': He was a spirit. I needed his aid. I hardly think you're one to criticise. Merrill and Aveline *'Merrill': You must really like the Hawke family. *'Aveline': Why do you say that? *'Merrill': You came all the way from Lothering with them, no? And they're not even your clan! *'Aveline': Humans don't have clans, Merrill. *'Merrill': Exactly. You didn't even have a Keeper to have you get along! *'Aveline': So the Keeper tells you to behave, or she'll turn the aravel around? *'Merrill': Sometimes she also tells us to stop pulling hair. *'Aveline': You're incredibly talented, Merrill. I can see you are meant for great things. *'Merrill': Thank you! *'Aveline': But, you're stupid. *'Merrill': I'm sorry, what? *'Aveline': Don't you think it would be better to work on where you are now instead of recreating old glory? *'Merrill': No, no that's kind of the opposite of what I've been saying. I'm the stupid one? Whatever. (In Act III, if Hawke is romancing Merrill) *'Aveline': I didn't expect you to stick around for this mess Merrill, this is nothing to do with your elves. *'Merrill': I love Hawke, I wouldn't go anywhere. *'Aveline': But it's not your fight. *'Merrill': I love Hawke. *'Aveline': You said that. *'Merrill': I say it a lot. It makes things clearer, takes away doubt when everything is crazy and people are dying. *'Aveline': I understand. *'Merrill': Oh, good. Someone should. *'Merrill': I'd like to know more about being a guard, Aveline. *'Aveline': I don't think that's the job for you. *'Aveline': I know, but it might help me not get caught. *'Aveline': You probably shouldn't have said that part. *'Merrill': Why? *'Aveline': Just... never mind. *'Merrill': Did Lothering have an alienage? *'Aveline': It wasn't a big enough village to have a wall around it, let alone a place for elves. *'Merrill': Where did the elves live, then? *'Aveline': Stables and outbuildings, mostly. *'Merrill': I think I like alienages better. Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Dialogue